


Love-Scented Tailwind

by Eroppai (Midonin)



Category: MM!
Genre: Challenge Response, F/F, F/M, Farting, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonin/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michiru proposes another idea for curing Taro of his masochism. Mio shows Taro just how filthy she can get. Arashiko walks in, and things only get nastier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love-Scented Tailwind

There was something off about Mio Isurugi today. She was always polite and terse in her words, but today, she didn’t want to talk to anybody. She had been sitting at her desk in the corner of the classroom, holding onto her stomach and twitching around in her chair. The Mio Fan Club went to the school nurse to see if they could get some help for their beloved idol, but Michiru shrugged it off. This only served to make things stranger still. The contents of her lunch were filled with more vegetables than usual, and she picked up a sweet potato from the school cafeteria. It was as though she was biding her time throughout the day, waiting for the moment when she stepped into the Second Volunteer Club.

* * *

Michiru knew exactly what Mio was doing. She had encouraged Mio to go forward with it. After another day of unsuccessfully attempting to cure Taro’s masochistic tendencies, Mio sat alone in the club room. Arashiko and Taro were walking home together. She set the bat she had been using down on the table and looked out the window. Michiru stood behind her. The school nurse’s cold expression was replaced, if only momentarily, by a devious smile.

“Michiru? What is it?” asked Mio.

“Mio, you’ve tried to push every sense Taro has to the limits. Touch has always been our main focus, and hearing and sight are likely to hurt us as much as him. I can’t do that on school grounds without getting caught. We already know taste fails, but there’s one thing you haven’t tried yet. If we can associate pain with a horrible smell...” she said.

“Do you know a way to get bad smells onto campus?” asked Mio.

“You don’t have to be shy, Mio. The worst smells come from your own body. You and Taro are already so close, and this will bring you closer. It might help the masochism thing, too,” she sat down at her computer and opened up a file.

Mio peered over her shoulder and looked at the text on screen. “Something so harmless can become terrible pain. Michiru, you’re a genius. I’ll do it tomorrow.”

* * *

Michiru was relaxing in the Second Volunteer Club, drinking her afternoon sake, when Mio walked in. She was clutching her stomach and moaning faintly under her breath. She looked like she could barely walk. Mio placed her hands down on the chair in the center of the room. She turned her butt upwards, pointing her ass directly into Michiru’s face. Her dull eyes lit up when they saw Mio twitching her slender butt cheeks in and out. The plan was going to be a success.

Taro walked into the classroom moments later. Another day had gone by without him revealing his nature to the rest of his classmates. He knew that Mio was putting him through this training to get rid of it, but knowing that he would be subjected to more of it when he walked through that door made him, somewhere deep down, look forward to going here. It meant he was able to be among friends who were as freaky as he was.

Within moments of entering, his hands were cuffed behind his back, and a blindfold was placed over his eyes. The world went black. He heard Mio’s voice asking him to sit down. She did so very forcefully. With that angelic voice speaking in such harsh tones, there was no way Taro could resist. He remained perfectly still, wondering what was going on. Mio’s voice spoke up again.

“A pig like you isn’t worthy of seeing me today. The only thing that nose of yours is fit to do is smell me. Right now...” Mio struggled to vocalize her thoughts. Taro could hear her stomach rumbling. “...my stomach is filled with the stinkiest gas you can imagine. All of it’s going into your nose!”

Mio leaned over. Her skirt fell upwards, exposing her red panties to the classroom. She got as close to Taro’s face as she could without actually touching him. Her panties were sucked into the cleavage of her ass, and pushed back out with a squeaky fart. A potent gas, smelling like everything in Mio’s lunchbox blended into one, sprayed through the holes in the fabric and into Taro’s face.

Mio’s stomach felt better, but she was embarrassed. Luckily, Taro couldn’t see it. Behind her, Taro sniffed the air. “It smells kind of bad, but it’s not exactly hurting me,” Taro said. “Did you just fart?”

“Why didn’t it work? I thought a bug like him would eat it up,” said Mio under her breath.

“Isn’t it obvious? Your panties are drowning it out,” said Michiru, “You have to give him a raw, point-blank fart. Pull down your panties and stick his nose right into your ass. I know you’re holding back a lot.”

Hesitantly, but knowing that Taro couldn’t see her waist, Mio slipped out of her panties and tossed them to Michiru. The school nurse stretched her hands out and took a deep whiff of Mio’s panties, taking in the scent of her recent flatulence. The diet had done wonders.

Mio gripped the sides of her smooth butt cheeks and spread them apart, exposing the ring of her light brown asshole to the warm classroom. Sweat was rolling down her butt crack, mixing its primal scents with the powerful odor leaking out from her anus. Mio backed into Taro’s face, pushing his nose up against the entrance of her asshole. She could feel him breathing into her butt, drawing the yet-unreleased scents into his nose.

“You should be lucky I’m opening up my butt to you, you lowly pig Taro!” Mio shouted.

A ferocious blast of wind, blowing back Taro’s hair, spread across his face and blew directly into his nose. The scent was putrid, smelling strongly of half-digested food. The cauliflower came through particularly strong. It was as though a bugle was blowing directly into Taro’s face. The inside of his nose stung. His face became bright red and his voice higher in pitch.

“Oh, yes, Mistress Mio! Your filthy butt is the only thing this pig is worthy of smelling! Give me all the slop in your ass! It’s the only thing a pitiful boy like me deserves!” he said, rambling on about the harsh smell coming from Mio’s back.

Mio’s stomach felt clearer now. Most of her gas had moved into her intestines. She clenched her butthole, holding back her next fart. She let the pressure build up inside her, until it felt like her ass would burst from being touched. Mio backed into Taro. She thrust her ass against his face and threw him to the ground. Mio sat on his face, rubbing her cheeks across his cheeks. Her hole opened up and sprayed a dry, hot fart that sounded like a whistle onto his face.

Taro breathed in the smell. He tried to stick his nose into Mio’s anus to get more of her intoxicating scent, but Mio pushed him out before he could get any farther. Now that she was on his face, Mio had a clear view of his crotch. Taro’s cock had swelled up. The tip had poked out of his underwear, restrained only by the zipper and button on his pants. Mio touched it through his pants with her fingers. Taro twitched in response.

“Look at you, getting hard from a girl’s fart. You’re not even fit to call yourself a man,” Mio said with a grin.

She let off a series of quick farts onto Taro’s face. The smell of the little bursts of gas gathered on Taro’s face, smelling even worse than one alone would be. Taro breathed it in. He extended his tongue, licking the sweat-stained crevice of Mio’s ass. Her sweat, that tasted mildly of her farts, was slopped onto his tongue. Mio shivered from the slimy saliva running down her crack.

“I didn’t say you could lick me there!” Mio said. She sat down harder on Taro’s face, and deliberately held back her fart. Her butt wiggled back and forth. Taro could faintly smell the wisps of gas escaping from her hole.

“Why are you waiting, Mistress Mio? Give me some more of your wonderful gas! It smells so terrible that it makes my eyes water!” he said.

“Even under the blindfold?” Mio asked curiously.

Mio let out a wet fart onto Taro’s face. She sighed happily as the gas spread out around her. Taro loved it, and so did she. It smelled a bit of her, and surely there was no problem with the great Mio indulging in her own body every now and then. She did it plenty at home. The door of the Second Volunteer Club creaked open. Arashiko Yuno walked in.

Arashiko’s face was blank. She had no idea how to react to this. Her best friend and the boy who she saw as a dog were having sex in the center of the club room. There was no other way to read it. Taro was fully erect, and Mio wasn’t wearing panties. He had to be eating her out. Arashiko stood frozen. Mio lifted herself off Taro’s face and greeted her friend at the door.

“Good afternoon, Arashiko,” Mio said.

“What the hell are you doing?” Arashiko shouted, loud enough that the hall could hear it.

Mio looked over at Taro’s erection. He was waiting for her to return. The air in the club room felt breezier than usual, without her panties. It smelled like her. “Arashiko, this isn’t sex. It’s a new form of masochism therapy. I’m just farting on Taro’s face.”

“Are high school girls supposed to fart?” asked Arashiko.

“It’s hardly the worst thing we’ve done. Come on, you try it, too! The pig is hungry for any girl’s gas at this point,” said Mio.

Arashiko lowered her panties. She let them hang around her right leg and squatted over Taro’s face. Taro vaguely felt that the shadow around his nostrils had become larger. Arashiko’s frame was wider than Mio’s, and her hips had as much fat on them as her breasts. Arashiko’s mind raced. She couldn’t tell Mio she had been constipated lately. If this was what it took to heal Taro, she would follow her friend’s advice.

A small storm blew out of Arashiko’s ass. A loud, bassy fart that could spin a propellor erupted from her butthole, and filled Taro’s nostrils. It smelled like it had been sitting in her bowels for a week. The raw wind continued, unbroken, for nearly thirty seconds before Arashiko was left panting. Mio opened her mouth in shock; the fart she had been holding in escaped her butt with little fanfare. She had never felt more exhausted in her life. Taro’s cock was visibly twitching inside his pants.

“Arashiko, did you do that?” asked Mio.

“My farts are really strong, but there was no way I could tell anybody that,” said Arashiko timidly.

Taro was drooling, trapped in a state of pure bliss. He could barely feel the inside of his nose anymore. No matter how deep of a breath he took in, the scent of buttocks was all there was in his world. Without vision, he could only imagine the beauty of the magnificent rears that could produce such foul odors.

“Arashiko? I never thought I’d say this, but we’re friends... so how about we give the pig one big fart together?” said Mio.

“I don’t have to touch him?” asked Arashiko.

“I wouldn’t want that to happen to you. Let’s show him how a real girl smells,” said MIo.

Mio sat on Taro’s left, and Arashiko on his right. They lowered their white asses to just above his face. Mio and Arashiko touched cheeks with each other. The sensation of flesh against flesh triggered the last of the gas inside them. The girls farted at the same time. Wind, coming from two conflicting directions and smelling rotten, was sucked into Taro’s nostrils. He coughed, but moaned and wanted more.

“Look at you, you’re so hard,” said Mio.

“I’m sorry for doing such a filthy thing,” said Arashiko.

“It’s okay, girls, you can be as filthy as you want!” Taro said deliriously, “The smell, the sound, I love it all! I’ve been blinded by your waste, and I couldn’t be happier! I’ll absorb all your farts, any time! That’s the role I’ve been given in this life, this pig Taro!”

Mio was starting to feel the effects of her diet. Much of her food had been left undigested. There was so much of it, and while she had reaped the whirlwind, she had a lot of waste that had nowhere to go. Arashiko’s constipation was the same. The release from farting on Taro had pushed it forward enough that it was ready to come out.

“Can we get to the bathroom on time?” asked Mio.

“We’re not wearing panties!” said Arashiko.

“Just go in the bucket,” said Michiru. “Nobody can see us in here, anyway.”

Mio and Arashiko squatted over the buckets they had been provided. A sloppy, brown mess squirted out of Mio’s ass. Arashiko released a large, solid clump of feces into her bucket. They tried to ignore the smell, and the hot, scratching feeling against their assholes as they relived their bowels into the small iron container.

Taro, having mostly come back to his senses, lifted up his blindfold. Nurse Michiru was standing over him. She unzipped his pants. His member popped out. The first thing Taro saw, upon regaining his vision, was the sight of Mio and Arashiko emptying their derrieres. Even from a side view, they were beautiful. Michiru held a towel over Taro’s cock. Without even touching, he came into the towel. White, syrupy cum spread through the fibers.

“This is a great day!” Taro shouted.

Mio and Arashiko finished wiping. They pulled up their panties. Mio grabbed her baseball bat, and Arashiko curled her hands up into fists. They walked over to Taro, still weak from his orgasm, and stared down at him with a malicious glare.

“You came from that?” asked Mio.

“Punishment!” shouted Arashiko.

Michiru remained oblivious to the sounds of masochistic pain behind her. “Maybe the smell therapy didn’t work after all,” she said.

Noa and Yumi were peeking into the clubroom from the edge of the door. Ayumi watched Arashiko’s cute pink asshole flutter open. “That’s no fair,” she said, “I wanted to be the one to smell Arashiko’s farts. Maybe I can massage a fart out of her tonight.”

“Noa wanted to fart, too. Does Taro have a problem with my cute little butt?” she waved her ass in the air, drawing confused looks from people walking past.

Noa farted into the hallway, letting her panties become hot from her gass. The sound echoed off the doors and back to her ear. Yumi let a small puff of wind out of her ass at the same time. The students in the hallway smelled something, but the sight of two girls standing so close to each other shaking their butts was enough to distract them from the smell.

When Taro made it home that night, the first thing he was greeted with was his mother and sister. They had prepared sweet potatoes for dinner that night. Taro cautiously waited until it was time for him to sleep. Shizuka sneaked into his room and shoved her round, bare bottom onto his face. She let out a little wind with a loud smell.

“Let me sleep!” Taro said.

“I heard you like girls who fart,” said Shizuka teasingly.

“That doesn’t mean I want it from you!” Taro said.

His mother didn’t get through the door. The day of Taro’s smell therapy had come to an end, but Mio would always come up with something to tickle his fancy. He wouldn’t mind asking her for another burst of gas in his face one of these days. That’s the kind of bond that can only be found in the Second Volunteer Club.


End file.
